militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albanian Navy (1914-1939)
Principality of Albania Albanian Republic Kingdom of Albania |allegiance=Royal Albanian Army |branch= Navy |type= Defence force |role= Coastal protection |size= 17 officers and 140 sailors |garrison= Port of Durrës, Durrës |garrison_label= Headquarter |equipment= 1 royal yacht and 4 patrol boats in 1939 |equipment_label= Ships |battles=Italian Invasion of Albania * Battle of Durrës (1939) |decorations= |disbanded= 1914 (principality) 1927 (republic) 1939 (kingdom) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Naval Ensign between 1928–1934 |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Naval Ensign between 1934–1939 }} Between 1914 and 1939, there were three separate Albanian navies. The first navy was short-lived, belonging to the Principality of Albania. The second Albanian Navy shared a similar fate, as it served the short-lived Albanian Republic. The third navy, that of the Albanian Kingdom, managed to last over a decade, until Italy invaded the country. The Republican and Royal Albanian Navies together formed the Zog era of the Albanian Navy, as King Zog founded the republic with himself as President before crowning himself as King of Albania. The Albanian Flotilla, small as it was, reached its peak during the Kingdom period. Warships of the Principality of Albania The first Albanian warship, albeit a ceremonial one, was the paddle yacht Taurus of the Austro-Hungarian government. This vessel briefly served as royal yacht, bringing the Albanian Prince William to the then-capital of Albania, the port city of Durrës, on 7 March 1914.Owen Pearson, Albania in the Twentieth Century, A History: Volume I: Albania and King Zog, 1908–39, I.B.Tauris, 2004, p. 59 Taurus was built in Britain in 1903 as Nirvana before being purchased by Austria-Hungary in 1909 for 25,000 Sterling pounds. She displaced 1,375 tons, measuring 67.1 meters in length. She had a top speed of 15.6 knots and was armed with four light guns (two 47 mm Hotchkiss plus two 37 mm).Peter Jung, Der k.u.k. Wüstenkrieg: Österreich-Ungarn im Vorderen Orient 1915–1918, Styria, 1992, p. 172 (in German) The other warship of this period was the armed steamer Herzegovina. Chartered from an Austrian shipping company initially as a transport ship, this small steamer was hastily armed with a mountain gun and manned to fight the raging uprising against Prince William. She was used to bombard the town of Kavaja several times with little effect, before being run aground into a sandbank and heavily gunned by the rebels. She was ultimately recovered by her owners, who argued than the ship was not intended for military use. The Zog era Republican warships In 1925, after the would-be King Zog came to power as President, the first proper warships of the Albanian Navy were acquired. Both vessels were ex-German flat-bottom minesweepers of the 205-ton type. They were named Shqipnia (ex-''FM-16'') and Skenderbeg (ex-''FM-23'') and served as gunboats.Warship International, Volume 8, International Naval Research Organization, 1971, p. 296 Despite comprising the entire Albanian Navy, the two warships spent their last two years of service rusting off Durrës before being sold for scrap.Jason Tomes, King Zog: self made monarch of Albania, Sutton, 2003, p. 80 Royal warships After President Zog crowned himself King in 1928, he re-created the Albanian Navy that same year. Drawing lessons from the failed use of second-hand warships, he ordered a class of four smaller, but newly-built patrol boats from Venice, Italy. Each of these vessels displaced between 40 and 46 tons, measuring 24.4 meters in length. Armament consisted of one three-inch (76 mm) naval gun and two machine guns, with a top speed amounting to 17 knots. The four boats were named after Albanian cities: Tiranë, Vlorë, Durrës and Sarandë.Warship International, Volume 8, International Naval Research Organization, 1971, p. 296''Brassey's Annual'', Praeger Publishers, 1940, p. 187John Jordan, Stephen Dent, Warship 2008, Conway Maritime Press, 2008, p. 97 Following the four patrol boats, a new royal yacht was also acquired from France. She was named Ilirja.Warship International, Volume 8, International Naval Research Organization, 1971, p. 296 Personnel At the time of the Italian invasion, the declared strength of the navy was 17 officers and about 140 petty officers and sailors. The most notable officer was the war hero Mujo Ulqinaku, commander of the patrol boat Tiranë.Charles D. Pettibone, THE ORGANIZATION AND ORDER OF BATTLE OF MILITARIES IN WORLD WAR II, Trafford Publishing, 2014, p. 15Moikom Zeqo, Mujo Ulqinaku, Nëntori Publishing House, 1980, p. 78 References Navy